cp_wiki_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Miron in Real LIFE
Yo wikians You might be skeptical about this title. For those users who do not own a Twitter account, you might be asking "yo pro, go crazy, ur have all my swag." If someone actually comments on that, then feel free to take a ride to the kickboot attraction (Phineas99cp is responsible of injuries. And Phineas99cp will give you 100000000000000 Dollar if you get injuries). But to be serious, #SaveTheClubPenguin is a current hashtag occurring on Phineas99cp's home in real life, with the finality to cause awareness on Phineas99cp himself (Parents and his bro/sis) of what his neighbour think of him lately. The popular trend began yesterday when the Phineas99cp Party kick-off. Coincidence? Kinda. The players tweeted this hashtag on Phineas99cp's home in real life to express their opinions and their reactions towards the Phineas, how bad it is as the year overall. What do I think of it? Kudos to you bro. I couldn't agree more. The Merry Walrus Party (formerly known as the Holiday Party), one of CP biggest parties with such wonderful reputation, faced the horrible destination of becoming yet, another disappointment towards many players. This isn't the first time though...it happened the same thing with the Medieval Party 2013 and the Music Jam 2014. What is CP doing wrong? How they keep repeating the same system in parties. Party starts inmediately, most of them with no depth storyline on how it happened, and how illogical they are Examples • o Halloween Party 2014  Where do the Ghost Puffles come from? Phineas99cp's toilet  Where does Skip come from? Penguin-Pal's Parrot Fur  Why was there a button to stop Skip, self-destructing the Ghost Puffle Catcher thingy? Because Super Miron eat all my pies o Prehistoric Party 2014  Why did we need to travel back in time to save the Dinosaur Puffles? To save pa-troller (not patroller) from extinction  What was the reason to save them? Ask Phineas99cp  Is the past actually certain than it was in CP's early years? (How puffles existed back then and how shortly after CP launched, puffles were discovered) Ask Watatsuki's mom o Future Party  Why did we need to save the future? Shouldn't we prepare in the present for what the future unholds? Because Perapain invading my iggy  How come the penguins from 2014 actually saved the future? Comparing year 2014 with year 4014, 4014 is far beyond technology and they could've saved the future by themselves? Shurow row the boat to year 40414  Why did the penguins from the future ask for help from year 2014? Considering how Protobot is completely powerful, why do they ask for help for penguins with lack of knowledge in the high-tech gadgets and inventions? Cuz we are stupid • Why did we need to use the Time Portal, if Gary used the Time Trekker to travel to the future? Not only that but penguins used the same Time Trekker to travel to the prehistoric times? Nothing imposible kid o Frozen Party  Where did Aunt Arctic meet the Frozen characters? (Elsa, Anna, Olaf)? Under Phineas99cp's bed where many troll faces stay there  How did the island transform instantly into Arendelle when the party began? Mod, Rollback, Patroller, Pa-troller, Admins, B-crat, and B-cat wiki power from magic flipper  How come if the island transformed instantly into Arendelle, it didn't affect other rooms like the Mine Shack and the Ski Village? We rule the world stop asking o Muppets World Tour  Where did Cadence meet The Muppets? Penguin-Pal Parrot  How did the island transform instantly, splitting itself into 9 countries? Do you want 100000000000000000000 countries?  Are The Muppets exactly puppets, controlled by penguins or are they real "animals"? If they're real animals, then how come in Hydro-Hopper, there's a frog that can't speak? If they're puppets, then how come they move independently when they were around the island, dancing, waving, etc? Your face o Pirate Party 2014  How come the island transformed into a paradise instantly, when the pirate crabs arrived? Shouldn't the island look something less-tropical and more damaged by the pirate crabs invading the island?  Exactly, what did the pirate crabs want? What treasure do we, citizens of Club Penguin have?  How come Rockhopper arrived the island, when supposedly the pirate crabs took over the Migrator? These are just some examples of certain parties without depth in storyline and how illogical they're. I do understand, however, that it's a "cartoon" in a way anything could happen. However, certain details completely destroy the atmosphere of the party and the game. This is their party system I happen to notice • Such mascot invites several other characters for a party (Muppets World Tour, Frozen Party, Music Jam) • They usually offer a puffle in certain parties as an "extra" for no reason, making the ordinary puffles look useless • At the moment CP decorates a room, they usually forget the storyline of the party, transforming the island into something else that should not go along the storyline (in other words, destroying the atmosphere of the party). o For example, the Pirate Party 2014. It transformed into a tropical paradise. Although it is somehow required to be tropical for it to be a Pirate Party, they forgot the storyline of the pirate crabs invading the rooms. (If there was an Operation: Blackout 2, CP would forget the storyline of "a post-apocalyptic event" and rather decorating it with secret-agent related decorations) • At the moment CP decorates a room, instead of spreading it around the island, they mainly decorate rooms from the southwest to the southeast, making complete overhauls of something that nothing looks like o For example, the Stadium during the Halloween Parties 2013 and 2014; Does it seem like a Stadium for you?) instead of using their time to add simple decorations, generally well received around the island (for instance, the Christmas Party 2008), they exaggerate in their decorations for parties lately. • (The following point isn't a problem for me, but surely it is for others) At the moment CP decorates a room, they usually modify a past room and change the colors, adding/removing several details, etc. o For example, the Town and how slightly different it is during the Merry Walrus Party, compared to the Holiday Parties from 2011 - 2013. This point isn't a problem to me since it always occurred in the past. The Fairs from 2007 - 2010 looked the same thing, only with slight changes and people still liked it. The point is that CP should use the adequate decorations for parties (read previous point) Something else what several players (like me) have noticed lately is how CP completely forgets their game, and focus in something else. The CP App was enough to keep working on other apps. Sled Racer is kinda original however, and I accept that since it happened the same thing with videogames (DS and Wii). However, in Puffle Wild, they completely rip-off Candy Crush Saga, and once again, make ordinary puffles look pointless. They passed the limit when they worked on the "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" holiday special. Is that the reason why parties had less decorations from March to December? Please focus in your game first than doing something else. In the case of the puffles, CP released too many puffles that players have completely lost the importance of puffles. All of the new Puffle Creatures we've discovered in 2014 have the same personality as the ordinary puffles. However, just like a single carrot people transform it into carrot pie, carrot soup, carrots with ranch, and several other recipes, the "modified" version usually appeal the players in a way they stand out of the ordinary puffles, but in another point of view, they are just the same puffles we have. Is the CP Team actually loving something important in the game itself (puffles)? Doesn't seem like it and I am sure the day scientists announce a cloning machine to clone humans, you will have a clear idea with puffles and how "disposable" they are. Now, I'd still like to come to another point. The expectation and outcome. Us players usually expect big stuff to occur in parties (such as the Music Jam 2014), specially by the sneak peeks and teaser images CP show but in the end, it is NOTHING as expected. Take a clear look at this "sneak peek" of the Music Jam 2014. What is the setting of this image? If this question was in your exam, then I am certain you'd fail. Why? Because it's undefined. No such thing occurred during the Music Jam 2014, which makes players to become disappointed. Another point is that the team barely listens us. Remember back then in March when Spike Hike joked of Violetta coming to this years Music Jam? Most of the CP Community rejected the idea of Violetta coming to this years Music Jam (and trust me, I did too). Spike Hike "denied" of this idea" eventually but guess what? Right when the Penguin Cup ended and Issue #32 of the Club Penguin Magazine was released, it was confirmed not only Violetta would come at the party but others like Cole Plante would as well! Yay? or nay? One reason why I have trust issues with CP. What does the previous incident have to do with CP overall? The takeovers. Some appeal to several people while other people get frustrated about it. I'd really love to see another Marvel Super Hero Takeover to return in 2015, but surely Saraapril hates the idea of having another one. Also, it's how CP Team sometimes thinks of itself and not on their players; how they do not listen to us. In that case, I find it time for takeovers to vanish. For the best of the game, for the team, and most importantly, the players. CP SHOULD NOT remove the takeovers ONCE and for ALL. Not ALL takeovers appeal to everybody and you Spike Hike, just by the fact that you love Violetta, it does NOT mean that you should COMPLETELY promote her. (Somehow, it makes me feel that Spike Hike did it to troll us players). I accept the idea of the Penguin Cup, because at least it does not fully promote the 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil and also, it's a classic party from CP. I have no problem with the items as well, though I feel it usually gets repetitive. I usually look forward to NEW clothing. Why make clothing teenagers wear lately? The team should let their imagination blow, and do anything they desire. To conclude my blog post, I'd really like in 2015... • The Star Wars Rebels Takeover to be the LAST takeover/sponsored party in CP o If CP ever wants to make a party based of a product/film, then they should at least make references of it • CP to use adequate decorations to parties, and spread the decorations around the island • CP to never play with expectations, and reveal small details of what the party/event really is • CP to focus more in their game • CP to make puffles original, and not degrade them to something "disposable" • CP to make the party go along with the storyline • CP to use logical storylines, going more in depth • CP to be new and creative • And most importantly, CP to appeal to every player as possible in the game If CP manages to do that, then 2015 could become into the best year of CP History. I understand it is a challenge all of this, but after all the mistakes CP has done in 2014, I highly hope they take note of this blog post and they make 2015 better. As always, I am interested to read your comments and I'd really appreciate if several people use this blog post as a reference on Twitter to promote the popular hashtag #SaveTheClubPenguin, with the finality of causing awareness to the CP Staff, posting this many times in posts from the What's New Blog, in their Facebook and Twitter accounts, emailing CP with the exact same idea, posting about this in your blog, etc. The point is, like I said, cause awareness to the CP Staff and what are they doing wrong. Thanks for your attention gentlemen -Phineas99